powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Yora
Yora of Mirinoi is the Carmine Rumor Ranger. Biography Yora was born on the planet Mirinoi in 1987, to be followed five years later by a brother, Toril. When Yora was eleven, Mirinoi was attacked by Furio, who turned the entire planet (including Yora and his family) to stone, only for them to be restored almost a year later with the arrival of Terra Venture. Yora was one of the first Mirinoite children to be educated in a Terra-based school in the new colony. He remained close to his brother: they secretly snuck out to the rock containing the Quasar Sabers and tried to free them several times. It was during one of these attempts that he was struck by the spirit of Beowulf. Later that day, after going home, he spied Gargoyles headed for the Quasar Sabers and decided to investigate, running into Leo in the process. They soon found the creatures trying to steal the Quasar Sabers and, in spite of mutual distrust, worked together to protect them. Beowulf spoke to Yora and gave him the phrase to unlock his new powers, tuning him into the Carmine Rumor Ranger. Yora immediately adjusted to having these abilities and used them to fight off the Gargoyles. However, he was unable to prevent Lizadite's spell from spiriting the Quasar Sabers away. As Leo tried to get him to go with him, Blaze and his fellow pirates arrived, starting another fight, one soon joined by Valkyrie, who proved more than Yora's equal in combat. Fortunately for him Blaze, who had also been chosen by a warrior spirit, switched sides to help him force Valkyrie into a retreat. Leo returned and brought both of them back to their base, where he, the other Galaxy veterans and technical advisor Reya Hidalgo explained the situation. Their warrior spirits had come from Pandora's Box, which also formerly contained a variety of monsters. Now these were loose on Mirinoi, except for those gathered by would-be conqueror Lord Maahes. Yora was only too happy to accept his role as a Ranger. He also "encouraged" the very reluctant Shiori to come along, saying that every inexperienced Ranger proved their worth when they morphed. Even when he was proven wrong he tried to lead the team against the Gremlin. He was the first of the Rangers to morph. When Valkyrie intervened, ordering the Rangers to sit down and shut up, Yora attacked her and was promptly disarmed. When she asked, he said the most important element of a Ranger team was to fight evil. She disagreed, but the lecture prompted the team to attack her in unison. During the battle, Pearl Ranger Jean-Paul used Shiori as a human shield, prompting a disgusted Yora to beat him up with Chartreuse Ranger Isabel's help. At least until Jean-Paul pointed out that the monster was still there. He, Isabel and and Blaze destroyed the Gremlin, and chased down the fleeing Shiori. After they returned to the base, Yora's mentor Beowulf spoke through him, identifying himself and explaining that he'd chosen Yora for his determination and courage. He was confident he could prove himself. He quickly developed the habit of dragging Shiori to whatever battles they needed to fight. Against the Gurok, he led their first roll call, only to have it ruined by Shiori escaping onto a bus. Yora turned his rage onto the Gurok, only to end up fighting alone as Blaze and Jean-Paul started competing for an increasingly irritated Isabel's attention. The monster escaped, and Yora swore to fix the team, no matter what it took. To accomplish this, he drugged Jean-Paul, dragged him to the base and handcuffed him to Blaze in their sleep. Isabel and Reya were amused until he threw frumpy clothes at them, ordering them to make themselves less of a distraction. Nobody was thrilled with this, but they couldn't stop him before he continued on to Shiori. Drugging her he dragged her into the jungle and left her there with a knife, telling her to find her own way back to the city as a way to learn to handle herself. He wouldn't listen to her or Beowulf, and headed back to the base alone. He didn't think they had time for something gentler, not with the threat they were facing. Unfortunately everyone else rejected his plans; the girls flat-out refused to dress the way he wanted and the guys easily escaped the handcuffs. Reya, unable to find Shiori's energy signal in the city, demanded to know what he'd done with her. They were horrified to learn that he'd left her alone, in the jungle, without an emergency beacon or anything else besides a knife. Blaze slugged him, and the rest of the team headed out to find Shiori. Reya kept Yora behind to show her on the map where he'd left Shiori, and have a long talk. While the others searched, Reya pulled out the files she had on all of the Rangers. She revealed that she knew exactly why he was pushing the team so hard: six years earlier, his brother Toril had been killed by the shockwave of Terra Venture's crash landing. Yora still blamed the Galaxy Rangers for his death. As Reya revealed, Shiori's mother had died in that same crash, shielding Shiori with her own body. Unlike Yora she'd been unable to cope with the tragedy. Yora was speechless. Reya finally tracked Shiori to a local cafe, along with the Gurok, Valkyrie and some Gargoyles. Yora went to save her, saying he was finally going to start acting like a Red Ranger. He tore through the Gargoyles outside and yelled for Valkyrie to come out. To bait him, Valkyrie had the Gurok turn Shiori into an animal--specifically a kitten. He said sorry for pushing her and everyone so hard and promised to make it right. His fight with the Gurok was brief; the other three Rangers soon arrived, demonstrating the powers their new totems had granted them. Yora was able to shatter the Gurok's gem, returning all of its victims back to normal. Going back to Shiori, Yora apologized again, and asked her to try and be brave for just a little while. She morphed, and their Guardian Spirits granted them their own totems. Yora now had superhuman strength and they all had new weapons. Shiori was able to use hers effectively, and Yora said she had what it took to be a hero. Combining their new weapons the Rangers took down the Gurok. Yora just had time to say it hadn't been so hard before the monster grew giant-sized. Beowulf took over to tell everyone to hit the second button on their Rumor Blades, generating their Zords. Even with Shiori's Zord constantly trying to run away, they destroyed the Gurok for good. Afterwards Yora joined a still-shaky Shiori and apologized for pushing everyone, her especially, so hard. He told her about his brother, and offered to do whatever it took to help her heal and get through being a Ranger. The conversation ended in tears and hugs. Yora helped Reya try to transfer the Ranger powers out of Shiori, with little success. The other Rangers arrived and Reya briefed them on some missing persons cases that veteran Ranger Kai Chen thought were suspicious. Isabel became a lot more commanding, and Yora commented on it but didn't have time for an argument. As they explored the area, Yora ran into a giant web and got tangled up. A Jorogumo appeared, prompting a brief fight. When Yora stabbed the monster, she didn't explode like the other Pandorans, and the Rangers decided to haul her back to the lab. There Kai met them, revealing that the monster was actually a transformed victim of the Queen Jorogumo. Reya handed out a new set of weapons, the Mythic Masers, and the team headed out. Kai came along, though Yora hadn't wanted him to and told him to stay out of the way. In the fight he cut a swathe through the other Jorogumo and promptly jinxed himself: Gargoyles pitched in to fight. He noticed Shiori and Kai cutting people free from the Jorogumo cocoons, and Kai getting captured by the monsters. Yora was just in time to save Shiori from the same fate. The monsters retreated and the Rangers followed them, Yora promising that nothing bad would happen to Shiori. He was promptly proven wrong as the Jorogumo caught Shiori and started cocooning her. After a brief game of hot potato with Shiori's cocoon, they started freeing her, only to be attacked. She'd already been partly transformed into a monster. As the Jorogumo returned, Yora sent Isabel on ahead. He took down a couple of trees to buy them some time, and decided they should let themselves get captured. Once they'd been taken to the Jorogumos' lair, Jean-Paul would cut himself free with concealed Shunai (his personal weapons, since they were small enough to avoid notice). It worked. As Yora started to get to work on the other hostages, Jean-Paul stopped him and made him promise they'd save the girls. Yora promised and they got to work retrieving cocoons from the bottom of the lake. There was another game of hot potato, this time with more Gargoyles which dogpiled Yora as he caught Shiori. Once they were freed he tried for another roll call which was again ruined. Gamely he went ahead with the Zord summons, since the Queen Jorogumo was already growing, and they took her down. After the battle had ended, Yora held a press conference along with Jean-Paul. The two of them revealed their secret identities to the press, though with a little nudge from Reya they didn't reveal who the Chartreuse and Amber Rangers were. Personality Yora is intense and driven, a rule-oriented person who takes everything too seriously. He is easily angered and slow to forgive, keeping quiet, passive-aggressive grudges for a long time. Arsenal *Rumor Blade **Vikaxe *Mythic Maser *Spirit Speeder *Vikingzord Appearance Yora is the Mirinoite equivalent of Indian, dusky and tall, with curly black hair and grey eyes. Category:Rumor Legion Category:Red Ranger Category:Thantosiet Category:Cyberv